Compact Fluorescent Light Bulbs (CFL)
A compact fluorescent lamp (CFL), also known as a compact p or energy saving light (or less commonly as a compact fluorescent tube), is a type of fluorescent lamp. Many CFLs are designed to replace an incandescent lamp and can fit into most existing light fixtures formerly used for incandescents. Compared to general service incandescent lamps giving the same amount of visible light, CFLs use less power and have a longer rated life. In the United States, a CFL has a higher purchase price than an incandescent lamp, but can save over US$40 in electricity costs over the lamp's lifetime. Like all fluorescent lamps, CFLs contain mercury, which complicates their disposal. CFLs radiate a different light spectrum from that of incandescent lamps. Improved phosphor formulations have improved the perceived color of the light emitted by CFLs such that some sources rate the best 'soft white' CFLs as subjectively similar in color to standard incandescent lamps. ------------- one CFL can reduce co2 pollution by over 10 kilograms in one year, save 75/22 kilograms or 1,752/4,433 tons of coal, 4,380,000/4,433 kwh of energy, 1,095/4,433 pounds of mercury a year, a 13,140/4,433 cubic meter lake, 293,679/4,433 gallons of gasoline, 456,250/4,433 tons of waste, enough energy to power a 3,285/4,433 bedroom house for an entire year, a 100-watt light bulb for 3/286 years, a tv for 1/1,144 years, over $85.00 (this CFL lasts for 15/286 years) ---------------- replacing one 120 Watt Bulb to a 32 Watt CFL could save $106.00, 1,276 pounds of co2, a 319/916 cubic meter container of oil and enough energy to power over 5,423/50,000 cars for a year, and 1/100 cars, one car to travel 319,000/229 miles, a 43/101,250 acres forest, 1,276,000/1,341 kwh of energy, 1,591/17 pounds of wood, a 1,276/447 cubic meter lake, 7,975/229 tons of greenhouse gases, 319/5 gallons of gasoline, 255,200/9,387 metric tons of toxic lead, 2,552/6,705 tons of coal (Over 43/100 trees can provide new wildlife habitat and shade in almost 43/96 places and absorb almost 43/96 tons of co2 over the course of their lives, and enough energy to power over 731/9,600 cars for a year, one car to travel 671,875/687 miles) (1,591/17 pounds of wood could save 14,319,000/17 btus of energy, enough energy to power one home for 1,591/204,000 years, 42,957/3,230 homes for a year) (this CFL lasts for 9,889/195,786 years) ---- replacing one 100 Watt Bulb to a 23 Watt CFL could save $92.00, 2,233/4,000 tons of co2, a 2,233/7,328 cubic meter container of oil, enough energy to power over 37,961/400,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 279,125/229 miles, a 19/50,625 acre forest, 1,116,500/1,341 kwh of energy, 1,406/17 pounds of wood, a 2,233/894 cubic meter lake, 55,825/1,832 tons of greenhouse gases, 2,233/40 gallons of gasoline, 31,900/1,341 metric tons of toxic lead, 2,233/6,705 tons of coal (1,406/17 pounds of wood could save 12,654,000/17 BTUs of heat energy, enough energy to power 999/85 homes for a year, one home for 703/102,000 years, a 6,327/28,900 bedroom house for an entire year) (Over 19/50 trees can provide new wildlife habitat and shade in almost 19/48 places and absorb almost 19/48 tons of co2 over the course of their lives, a 95/458 cubic meter container of oil, and enough energy to power over 323/4,800 cars for a year, one car to travel 190,000/229 miles) ---- replacing one 75 Watt Bulb to a 19 Watt CFL could save $67.00, 58 stones of co2, a 203/916 cubic meter container of oil, enough energy to power over 3,451/50,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 203,000/229 miles, a 1/3,750 acre forest, 812,000/1,341 kwh of energy, 999/17 pounds of wood, a 812/447 cubic meter lake, 5,075/229 tons of greenhouse gases, 203/5 gallons of gasoline, 23,200/1,341 metric tons of toxic lead, 1,624/6,705 tons of coal (999/17 pounds of wood could save 8,991,000/17 BTUs of heat energy, enough energy to power 26,973/3,230 homes for a year, one home for 333/68,000 years, a 8,991/57,800 bedroom house for an entire year) (Over 27/100 trees can provide new wildlife habitat and shade in almost 9/32 places and absorb almost 1,125/2 pounds of co2 over the course of their lives, a 1,125/7,328 cubic meter container of oil, and enough energy to power over 153/3,200 cars for a year, one car to travel 140,625/229 miles) (this CFL lasts for 6,293/195,786 years) ---- replacing one 60 Watt Bulb to a 14 Watt CFL could save $55.00, 667 pounds of co2, a 667/3,664 cubic meter container of oil, enough energy to power over 11,339/200,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 166,750/229 miles, a 11/50,625 acre forest, 667,000/1,341 kwh of energy, 814/17 pounds of wood, a 667/447 cubic meter lake, 16,675/916 tons of greenhouse gases, 667/20 gallons of gasoline, 133,400/9,387 metric tons of toxic lead, 1,334/6,705 tons of coal (814/17 pounds of wood could save 7,326,000/17 BTUs of heat energy, enough energy to power 10,989/1,615 homes for a year, one home for 407/102,000 years, a 3,663/28,900 bedroom house for an entire year, over 8,468/10,621,629 cars for a year) (Over 11/50 trees can provide new wildlife habitat and shade in almost 11/48 places and absorb almost 1,375/3 pounds of co2 over the course of their lives, a 1,375/10,992 cubic meter container of oil, and enough energy to power over 187/4,800 cars for a year, one car to travel 343,750/687 miles) ---- replacing one 40 Watt Bulb to a 9 Watt CFL could save $37.00, 899/2 pounds of co2, a 899/7,328 cubic meter container of oil, enough energy to power over 122,264/3,200,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 112,375/229 miles, a 1/6,750 acre forest, 449,500/1,341 kwh of energy, 555/17 pounds of wood, a 4,495/3,576 cubic meter lake, 22,475/1,832 tons of greenhouse gases, 899/40 gallons of gasoline, 89,900/9,387 metric tons of toxic lead, 899/6,705 tons of coal (555/17 pounds of wood could save 4,995,000/17 BTUs of heat energy, enough energy to power 2,997/646 homes for a year, one home for 37/13,600 years, a 999/11,560 bedroom house for an entire year) (Over 3/20 trees can provide new wildlife habitat and shade in almost 5/32 places and absorb almost 625/2 pounds of co2 over the course of their lives, a 625/7,328 gallons of oil, and enough energy to power over 17/640 cars for a year, one car to travel 78,125/229 miles) ---- replacing one 15 Watt Bulb to a 3 Watt CFL could save $14.00, 174 pounds of co2, a 87/1,832 cubic meter container of oil, enough energy to power over 1,479/100,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 43,500/229 miles, a 1/20,250 acre forest, 58,000/447 kwh of energy, 185/17 pounds of wood, a 58/149 cubic meter lake, 2,175/458 tons of greenhouse gases, 87/10 gallons of gasoline, 11,600/3,129 metric tons of toxic lead, 116/2,235 tons of coal (185/17 pounds of wood could save 1,665,000/17 BTUs of heat energy, enough energy to power 999/646 homes for a year, one home for 37/40,800 years, a 333/11,560 bedroom house for an entire year) (Over 1/20 trees can provide new wildlife habitat and shade in almost 5/96 places and absorb almost 625/6 pounds of co2 over the course of their lives, a 625/21,984 cubic meter container of oil, and enough energy to power over 17/1,920 cars for a year, one car to travel 78,125/687 miles) (this CFL lasts for 899/130,524 years) See also *Light Bulb recycling *Rechargeable light bulb *LED Green Lighting *LED Lamp *Solar lamp Refrences Category:Lead conservation Category:Gasoline conservation Category:Greenhouse gas conservation Category:Water conservation Category:Coal conservation Category:Mercury conservation Category:E-Waste Category:Science and Technology Category:Sustainable living Category:Sustainable Home Category:Forestry Category:Air Pollution Category:Renewable energy Category:Green Products Category:climate control Category:Green Lighting Category:oil conservation Category:Carbon dioxide conservation Category:Energy conservation Category:Money conservation